Succession of witches
by Alessia Heartilly
Summary: Buio. Freddo. Gelo. Nel terrore e nell'odio, aspetti la luce che ti redima....
1. The Witch

**SUCCESSION OF WITCHES**

Una grande luce.

Un grande caldo dentro, e poi il buio.

All'inizio, le parve di aver perso la vista; poi si accorse di non poter nemmeno parlare. Sentiva le voci e i rumori, Quistis che piangeva e chiamava Squall, e pronunciava il suo nome; ma non poteva muoversi. Non poteva aprire gli occhi, non poteva parlare.

Immobile come una bambola rotta in una posa innaturale.

Aveva sentito Squall avvicinarsi. Lo aveva sentito chinarsi accanto a lei, si era sentita scuotere prima dolcemente e poi con più forza.

Un momento di silenzio, la persona accanto a lei che si passava le mani fra i capelli.

E poi voci lontane, Selphie che mormorava qualcosa, Irvine che sembrava consolarla; che era successo? Qualcuno sembrava avvisarli di un pericolo, forse si stavano avvicinando altri cadetti? Si era sentita sollevare, qualcuno le aveva sistemato la testa, sì, lo ricordava bene; ricordava il tocco di una morbida pelliccia contro la guancia.

Squall....Squall la stava portando in braccio...?

Si sentiva così infinitamente debole, che le sembrò quasi naturale scivolare nel sonno; immobile e in silenzio, appoggiata contro di lui che sembrava sussurrarle qualcosa in maniera impercettibile, l'aria calda di Centra che le colpiva la pelle; allora erano fuori. Sentì il profumo del mare, mescolato all'odore pregno della giacca di pelle di Squall....si lasciò cullare nell'oblio, mentre al Garden si preparavano per curarla.

_Dormirò solo un poco...._  
˜˜˜˜  
Dove si trovava?

Buio, freddo.

Tremando si era finita lì, coricata per terra? Non era in braccio a Squall? Ricordava bene che la stava portando al Garden, ricordava il respiro caldo contro il viso mentre le sussurrava qualcosa...che cosa? Non capiva....

Era sempre più buio, non poteva nemmeno provare a guardarsi intorno...cercò di avanzare qualche passo, inciampò in qualcosa e cadde di nuovo.

_Squall, ho paura..._

Non avrebbe pianto. Non poteva permetterselo, lui non avrebbe voluto, lei non se lo sarebbe perdonato. Cercò gli anelli con la mano; nel gelo surreale che la circondava il contatto con il metallo sembrò bruciarle la pelle.

Non avrebbe pianto. Sarebbe stata forte. Sarebbe stata un leone.

Si rialzò di nuovo. Con un respiro profondo con cui cercava di calmarsi, iniziò a camminare piano. Non poteva rimanere lì. Non c'era un posto dove andare e anche se ci fosse stato non le era dato vederlo, ma rimanere lì ferma in attesa del nulla non le sarebbe servito.

I suoi piedi colpivano oggetti; poi di colpò sentì il rumore di acqua che veniva schizzata dai suoi passi. Una luce improvvisa riuscì a penetrare nel buio; forte, intensa e bianca, la illuminò, così accecante da costringerla a guardare in basso, così accecante da costringerla a vedere che non stava calpestando acqua.

Sangue.

Un'immensa distesa di sangue, che scivolava nelle crepe di un deserto infinito, mentre la luce si allargava e si allargava e si allargava, e intorno a lei solo corpi, intorno a lei solo morti, tranne un uomo che avanzava, che arma era quella? Voleva gridare e voleva scappare, ma sembrava immobilizzata, incollata al sangue che probabilmente aveva versato, terrorizzata dall'idea di aver colpito e calpestato quei corpi, Hyne, aveva violato la morte...l'uomo avanzava, movimenti e pensieri non suoi la invasero, si sentì sbarrare gli occhi, si sentì trafiggere, un urlo tremendo unì al suo quello dell'uomo che la stava uccidendo.

Era quella la morte?

_Squall, ho paura..._

Si sentì contorcere di dolore, qualcuno le teneva le braccia, voci, voci lontane che pronunciavano un nome......_Rinoa_....Rinoa era lei? Urla indistinte e voci agitate, aveva paura, aveva paura e voleva dormire, aveva paura e voleva svegliarsi....

Quando riaprì gli occhi, le sembrò di essere viva di nuovo. Risorta? Ma non era stata trafitta? Qualcosa di morbido sotto di lei; erba? Fiori? Non riusciva a mettere a fuoco, la luce era forte, era ancora abituata al buio di prima.....qualcuno accanto a lei disse qualcosa. Non capiva....sentiva la sua bocca muoversi per rispondere, sentiva il suono di una voce diversa dalla sua uscire dalla sua gola....aveva paura e voleva correre, correre e correre come negli incubi in cui cercava Squall senza mai trovarlo, e invece era lì, seduta su un campo di fiori, qualcuno parlava e lei rispondeva, e poi si sentì stendere e poi le sembrò di tornare se stessa.

Aprì gli occhi che non si era nemmeno accorta di aver chiuso; una strega, una strega era davanti a lei, stava usando la magia di consacrazione. L'uomo allora era un cavaliere? Attendeva che la strega finisse, non poteva muoversi; costretta a guardare la luce che la strega sprigionava, acceccata da essa......potè rialzare gli occhi solo quando la consacrazione era finita.

Il cavaliere non c'era più....la strega si svegliò vestita solo dei suoi capelli, si guardò intorno, dove era andato? Aveva promessa di proteggerla....aveva paura?

Un buio improvviso la avvolse, di nuovo si trovò dentro la strega, esposta e infreddolita, pioveva? Sentiva la disperazione, il dolore, forte da urlare...la strega non poteva più avere un cavaliere, un'altra consacrazione l'avrebbe uccisa....e la sentì accettare passiva il suo destino di donna rifiutata. Voleva piangere, ma non riusciva a farlo, voleva gridare ma aveva paura della sua voce così non sua....e poi il tempo, tanto tempo, quanto tempo era passato? La strega era invecchiata, aveva incontrato il suo cavaliere, lui aveva paura di lei, lei non conosceva più la pietà....un odore acre, era fuoco, caldo improvviso, chiuse gli occhi per non vedere, ma non potè chiudere fuori l'odore della vita bruciata.......

E poi si sentì scottare dappertutto, il fuoco, si era gettata nel fuoco? Hyne, a chi aveva ceduto i poteri? Riaprì gli occhi ancora appannati dal dolore su una bambina spaventata, quanti anni aveva, cinque, sei? Sanguinava, sanguinava tra le gambe ed era spaventata, il potere le aveva sconvolto il corpo e l'esistenza, e si ritrovò donna quando era ancora bambina.....

E poi una lunga serie di streghe trafitte e tradite, impazzite, dolorosamente dentro di lei, marchiate, frugate e distrutte, sconvolte e disperate...Hyne, perchè mi hai maledetta, pensavano tutte, la sua mente un lungo flusso di immagini strazianti e pensieri non suoi, e tra tutti una voce, che ripeteva salvami, che ripeteva aiutami, e lei non poteva rispondere, poteva solo gridare, gridare e gridare, straziata e lacerata dal dolore che la distruggeva, trafitta mille volte, tradita mille volte, marchiata mille volte, ogni ferita una bruciatura sull'anima, _Squall ho paura_, mani lontane le tenevano ferme le braccia, non poteva contorcersi, voci lontane si agitavano alla ricerca di qualcosa che potesse calmarla, e lei rimaneva lì, perennemente torturata da luci accecanti e il buio profondo, e occhi, occhi di terrore che le si marchiavano in testa, mentre la voce ripeteva salvami, e lei non poteva salvare, non poteva aiutare, sembrava che potesse soltanto distruggere.

Si vide lontana, una bambola rotta mentre Squall la sollevava piano, si vide chiusa dal mondo in quell'inferno di terrore e dolore, cercò disperatamente di rientrare da loro, ma sentiva solo il rumore dei suoi passi che calpestavano sangue, che urtavano morti.....vide Selphie sistemarle la testa contro la spalla di Squall mentre piangeva, piangeva per lei? Cercò di allungare la mano verso di loro ma sentì solo il fuoco sprigionarsi dalle sue dita, il potere che sembrava abbandonarla e poi rientrava in lei con prepotenza, si sentì sanguinare, si sentì aver paura del liquido vischioso che colava da lei, le ricordava il sangue dei morti, cercò disperatamente di aprire gli occhi sui suoi amici ma vide soltanto terrore, odio, paura.

_Hyne, cosa mi hai fatto diventare?_

E poi pietre grigie, dove era adesso? Abbacinata dal dolore, non voleva più farsi domande....si vedeva vestita di nero, uscire alla ricerca di un bambino.....Squall? Stava cercando Squall?

E poi lui era lì davanti a lei, avrebbe voluto corrergli incontro e invece si sentì terrorizzata, lui disse qualcosa, lei gli rispose, parlava di Seed e di Garden...e poi una strega comparve, di nuovo la luce e il caldo dentro, il potere che entrava con forza nel suo corpo, era stanca, quante volte aveva sentito quel potere, oramai?

Le sembrò di sentire il suo nome, chi lo pronunciava, Squall o le voci lontane che la bloccavano su un lettino?

Si sentì trasportata nel tempo, sbalzata in un'epoca buia e fredda, un castello, nero e altissimo sopra le pietre in rovina....un campo di fiori? Era lo stesso di prima? Una battaglia, urla, Griever.....Griever, era stata lei ad invocarlo? Si toccò gli anelli, Griever era lì con lei, eppure lei lo aveva invocato, aveva sentito una voce estranea chiamarlo, davanti a lei.....Selphie, Quistis....Squall? No, non poteva essere.....i suoi amici....lei dov'era? Combattevano, feroci, le infliggevano colpi su colpi e lei era lì, che battaglia era mai questa, non la ricordava....doveva ancora avvenire? Vide Squall venirle incontrò con la sua spada, sentì che le scaricava addosso tutta la sua furia, un colpo dopo l'altro la indeboliva, la feriva, la distruggeva, e poi lo guardò negli occhi mentre la trafiggeva -Squall la stava uccidendo.

_La spada di Squall mi trafiggerà il cuore...._

Una lacrima le scese incandescente sul viso, il buio la avvolse di nuovo e le sembrò così accogliente....._Hyne, che potere mi hai dato?_  
˜˜˜˜  
Qualcuno le prendeva la mano.

Era tranquilla finalmente, il dolore sembrava assorbirsi dentro di lei piano, si rimpiccioliva in un angolo della sua anima.

Non riusciva ancora ad aprire gli occhi. Avvolta dal buio più nero, rimaneva seduta per terra, infreddolita e spaventata, aspettando la luce che le avrebbe permesso di svegliarsi.

Il sonno della strega.

Non aveva pensato che sarebbe stato così terrificante....

Calda e confortante la mano scivolava lungo il suo braccio, le accarezzava piano la guancia; qualcosa le sollevava il braccio, cercando una carezza dalla sua mano rigida e immobile, sentiva la persona nascondere il viso nella sua mano, sentiva le sue dita sfiorare uno sfregio.

_Squall....?_

La sua mente sembrò tranquillizzarsi, accanto a lei Squall mormorava, "Rinoa....eri così piena di vita.....per favore dì il mio nome..." La sua voce penetrava il buio in cui era avvolta come una luce improvvisa, che lei cercava di raggiungere disperatamente, inciampando....se avesse raggiunto la luce, se avesse sentito il caldo, allora.....

Ma non poteva. Dentro di lei stava urlando a squarciagola, fuori non riusciva a muovere un solo muscolo, come se avesse perso il controllo del suo corpo.

Lui era rimasto accanto a lei, in attesa. Nascondeva il viso nelle mani di lei, aspettando che si muovesse, aspettando che parlasse, lei non poteva far altro che piangere incadescenti lacrime dell'anima.

Qualcuno entrava, cercava Squall, lo portava via da lei....e poi all'improvviso lui era lì da lei di nuovo, lo riconosceva dal suo profumo, quanto tempo era passato? Le sembrava che fosse uscito solo pochi momenti prima...la sua coscienza la stava ingannando?

Si sentì sollevare piano, era Squall davvero? Poteva essere così tenero? Ricordava quando la portava a casa, in braccio, in mezzo alle terrificanti immagini del suo sonno.....sentì le sue braccia cingergli il collo, lo sentì tenerla per le gambe....la stava trasportando sulla schiena? Pochi minuti dopo una porta si aprì, l'aria fredda intorno a lei sapeva di mare. Dove si trovavano?

"E' un po' lontano, ma ce la faremo."

_Faremo? Noi....Squall...._

Stava davvero parlando di loro, Squall? Non era mai successo prima, non lo aveva mai sentito dire 'noi', e adesso se la prendeva sulla schiena, e le mormorava che ce l'avrebbero fatta.....voleva piangere; voleva raggiungere lo squarcio che la sua voce aveva aperto nel buio, aveva bisogno della luce e aveva bisogno del calore, congelava, si sentiva tremare di freddo, nonostante le coperte che Squall le rimboccava ogni volta che la andava a trovare, facendole domande a cui lei non poteva rispondere.

Sentì il sole.

Si sentì scottare, le sembrò di annaspare alla ricerca di freddo, si sentì rannicchiata dolorosamente in un angolo, terrorizzata dalla luce e dal caldo, le sembrò di ricordare il bruciore, il fuoco, il dolore abbacinante del sogno; poi il suo corpo sembrò abituarsi, piano piano il calore del corpo di Squall le scaldò il petto, penetrò dentro la sua anima, la avvolse in una nuvola di luce che non era accecante, solo bianca e calda.

_Ce la faremo...._

Parlava di fare qualcosa insieme. Non più da solo, proprio quando lei era immobilizzata, terrorizzata, la sua voce entrava dentro di lei nel sussurro tenero di un innamorato ferito, _ce la faremo_, la avvolgeva del suo calore, la tranquillizzava con il rassicurante suono del suo amore.

_Ce la faremo. Squall..._

Camminava piano, Squall, verso dove lei non lo sapeva; la stava portando via per qualche oscuro motivo, spesso i suoi ragionamenti erano troppo veloci e intricati, e loro potevano solo fissarlo, e fidarsi di lui. Di chi si stava fidando lui adesso? Si fidava di lei, che se ne stava rannicchiata nel buio gelido dell'odio riservato alle streghe? Si fidava di qualcuno che avrebbe potuto svegliarla?

Era il cavaliere l'unico a poter risvegliare la strega dal suo sonno. Se Squall l'avesse saputo.......

Si sentì investita da un'ondata di freddo pungente, qualcosa di duro stava contro la schiena. Pietra; acciaio, ferro, era per terra? Squall la stava riponendo a terra? La abbandonava lì, rinunciava, non pensava più che ce l'avrebbero fatta?

Si allontanava; non lo sentiva più fisicamente accanto, il cerchio di luce che aveva creato dentro di lei tenendole la mano, parlandole, appoggiando la fronte a quella di lei, il suo cerchio d'amore si stava rimpicciolendo...._per favore non rinunciare....._

"Che ne pensi?"

La sua voce.

Di nuovo la luce si allargò dentro di lei, calda e confortante, così invitante e accogliente.....eppure lei non poteva allungarsi verso di lei. Doveva aspettare. Aspettare che lui continuasse ad allargare il cerchio d'amore, aspettare che lui annullasse l'odio che le era stato riservato nel sonno, aspettare che la sua voce affogasse il buio e che la luce s'allargasse a inglobare anche lei.

La sua voce era delicata, bassa e dolce, tradiva la sua emozione e la sensibilità che aveva sempre nascosto; fissando nel fiume dei suoi occhi, aveva sempre visto la preoccupazione, il senso di responsabilità -il modo in cui si voltava, finita una battaglia, e si accertava che tutti stessero bene.

Le parve di sentire il suo sguardo addosso....o era solo un'illusione? Era tenero come i suoi modi, delicato come la sua come l'aver pensato 'ce la faremo'.

_Noi....Squall, da quanto tempo nella tua testa pensi a 'noi'? Da quanto tempo pensi che ce la faremo....che non ce la farai da solo?_

"Mi preoccupo troppo di quello che gli altri pensano di me. Odio questa parte di me."

Gli altri.

Ti possono ferire senza nemmeno saperlo.

E' normale averne paura?

Se hai paura di soffrire, è normale avere paura degli altri? Ti urteranno, ti scruteranno, ti giudicheranno -sussurreranno la loro sentenza lasciandoti solo a sentire sulla pelle la bruciatura di ogni loro parola, scintilla che fa divampare il fuoco dentro di te. Bruci di dolore, bruci di rabbia, bruci di odio....e fuori sei freddo, un ghiaccio che respinge, non ti urteranno se penseranno che non senti niente.

_Anche tu hai bisogno di saperlo, mmmh? E' difficile....è come specchiarsi in uno specchio che ti deforma.....hai paura di ciò che vedrai, e saprai solo ridere imbarazzato.....serve coraggio, Squall? Forse serve solo follia.....forse, è solo per non guardare il **nostro** specchio che ci preoccupiamo di quello degli altri.....ma tu.....Hyne, tu non hai nulla di cui avere paura.......non hai nulla da odiare......e quando rispondi male.....quando dici che non ti interessa....ci sono i tuoi occhi a parlare -a me non serve altro, Squall...._

"Per questo non voglio far conoscere troppo di me alla gente."

_Non vuoi che vedano ciò che odi di te...?_

"Voglio nascondere la parte che odio di me stesso."

Dentro di sè lei si sentì sorridere. Nel buio, la luce si allargava lenta, languida, le accarezzava da lontano gli occhi e cominciava a scaldarla.....nell'odio, l'amore penetrava come una scia di fuoco, nel terrore, la sicurezza si adagiava intorno a lei, come una mamma copre il suo bambino.

Era davvero Squall il cavaliere che Hyne le aveva destinato?

Non avrebbe potuto scegliere meglio, allora....

_Non ho più paura....._

Lui era rimasto in silenzio, come a riflettere sulle sue stesse parole; _non avere paura......ci sono io......ci siamo **noi**....ce la faremo, no?_

"Squall è un tipo freddo e non si sa mai quello che pensa. Mi sento al sicuro quando la gente pensa questo di me."

_Lo so.....abbiamo bisogno di difese, mmmmh? Se tutti penseranno che non senti niente....se tutti penseranno che non possono capirti, non verranno a frugare tra le tue debolezze....e io.....se tutti crederanno di conoscermi, nessuno penserà che c'è qualcosa che nascondo....._

La luce le lambiva le gambe ora.

_E' solo che.......noi adesso possiamo farcela insieme, no? Non posso farti del male......e tu non puoi ferirmi, neanche con la tua freddezza......noi....**noi** non abbiamo bisogno di difese, adesso...non ho più paura, Squall..._

"Questo però è un segreto, ok?"

Sentì la luce salire, calda e lenta, lungo il suo corpo irrigidito dal freddo e dalla paura. Sentì tutto il resto sciogliersi, si sentì affogare nella vastità di lui, rinforzare dalla sua sicurezza, e avviluppata, protetta, amata, riuscì a rialzarsi di nuovo, sempre avvolta dalla luce e dall'amore, e poteva iniziare a cercare la via fuori da quel posto. Era solo una questione di volontà, no? Doveva attraversare la testa di lui......doveva attraversare le sue paure, le sue insicurezze, le sue debolezze, doveva lenire le ferite e trovarlo, come lui aveva finalmente ritrovato lei, con la pazienza e la tenerezza, anche attraverso il dolore.

E attraverso il dolore lei lo avrebbe trovato.

_Sì, il **nostro segreto**. Non avere paura...._

Le sembrò di sentire addosso il suo sguardo, una carezza che sembrava aggiungersi alle difese che lui le aveva donato; forse si era voltato, la guardava, con un ciuffo che gli cadeva sugli occhi e attendeva invano che lei rispondesse. _Aspettami solo ancora un pochino, Squall...._

Era vicino, adesso? Il profumo s'era fatto più intenso, le stava prendendo la mano, la stringeva, dolce e rassicurante, caldo e ferito. "Rinoa."

_Solo ancora un pochino, Squall....fidati, ce la faremo...._

"Mi dispiace che tu non abbia potuto vedere il tramonto...era così bello, ti sarebbe piaciuto tanto vederlo."

Stava per buttarsi nell'abisso di lui, quando la sua voce le riecheggiò nell'anima; sorrise dentro di sè, strinse gli anelli tra le dita, alzò gli occhi e guardò solo avanti. _Allora, ti devo un tramonto...._

"Vorrà dire che mi devi un tramonto....."

Lei sorrise di nuovo. Una lacrima scivolava di nuovo sulla sua guancia, non più incandescente, solo calda, piena d'amore.....scivolò giù, nel buio che era Squall, davanti a lei, sembrò illuminarlo per loro, allargarsi per avvolgere lui, tranquillizzarlo, calmarlo, amarlo e proteggerlo. Paura? Aveva dimenticato cosa fosse. Nulla in lui le faceva paura, nulla le avrebbe fatto del male, si sarebbe svegliata con lui al fianco, forte e viva, e amata....._sarò un leone. Vedrai che ce la faremo..._

E poi, sicura, forte e invincibile, chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò cadere nell'accogliente abisso di lui.

_Sto arrivando...._

˜˜˜˜  
**_Nota dell'autrice_**: questa storia non è che il rifacimento della mia vecchia "Sul ponte di F.H.", che come tutte quelle di quel periodo era orribile, infantile e immatura. Non che questa sia meglio : Mi piace sicuramente di più, ma c'è ancora qualcosa che non mi al solito, del resto Direi che può essere una specie di preludio a "Shattered dreams" in cui Rinoa parla del sonno della strega e del sogno a cui è stata costretta. Mi piaceva l'idea...del sonno, del cavaliere che è l'unico che può guidarla fuori dal terrore, della strega che deve affrontare anche i terrori del cavaliere.....non so, così mi piace sicuramente di più, anche se non mi piace /me coerente èé  
Ditemi anche voi....e che dite dell'idea di colmare anche la parte sui terrori di Squall?  
E grazie alla mia beta-reader Sciapy :


	2. The Knight

**SUCCESSION OF WITCHES  
The Knight**

Immobile. Fredda. In una posa così innaturale da sembrare una bambola rotta gettata via.

E invece, era **_lei_**.

L'aveva osservata alzarsi, camminare barcollando come un'ubriaca, avvicinarsi a Seifer e abbracciarlo, lo aveva visto allontanarsi e poi lei era caduta, immobile, fredda, innaturale, rotta.

Quistis era accanto a lei, ma lui vedeva solo macchie di colore che si muovevano e sembravano rivolgersi a lui, si avvicinava senza accorgersene e si chinava accanto alla bambola rotta per scoprire che era davvero Rinoa.

E la scuoteva piano, osservando il viso pallido e le labbra serrate e immobili, gli occhi chiusi che avrebbero dovuto aprirsi, e la scuoteva più forte, pieno di una disperazione che non sapeva neppure riconoscere.

Dietro di lui voci concitate lo avvisavano di un pericolo di cui non sapeva nulla; allontanarsi, sì, dovevano tornare a casa, portare Rinoa a casa e là si sarebbe svegliata...

Le fece passare un braccio intorno alle spalle e l'altro sotto alle ginocchia, sollevandola delicatamente come per paura di romperla ancora di più; Selphie gli si avvicinò, sistemandole la testa contro il suo petto.

Non l'aveva mai tenuta così vicino a sé.

Ed era così ironico che lei non potesse vederlo nel primo gesto di tenerezza che le riservava, dopo settimane di parole dure e litigi aspri...

Camminava lento, trovandosi a sussurrare parole rassicuranti alla ragazza che gli dormiva in braccio e che lui stava portando a casa, come una sposa...lui, sicurezza, un connubio su cui non avrebbe mai scommesso nulla, lui era così incredibilmente insicuro che non poteva darle qualcosa di più che le sue certezze fasulle.

Lui non sapeva nulla di quello che stava succedendo.

Sentiva l'aria calda di Centra che gli colpiva il viso, un contrasto improvviso che non riuscì a distrarlo; a casa, stiamo andando a casa, fatti forza, vedrai che andrà tutto bene...

...e lei dormiva, pacificamente, appoggiata alla sua spalla.

Non gli era sembrato un tragitto tanto lungo, eppure sembrava non terminare mai e all'improvviso erano lì, prima di quanto credesse, deponeva Rinoa sul lettino dell'infermeria, la osservava mentre la dottoressa la visitava, e poi all'improvviso la vedeva agitarsi, come se fosse colpita da qualcosa, come se fosse attraversata da un dolore indicibile, e loro cercavano di fermarla, cercavano di calmarla, ma non trovavano nessun medicinale che potesse funzionare, e lei apriva la bocca, sembrava voler urlare ma non usciva nessun suono, Hyne, voleva risentire quella voce, e invece aveva solo la sua bocca spalancata in un urlo orribilmente silenzioso, e non potevano tenerla ferma, si divincolava, si muoveva, si contorceva in un dolore sconosciuto e ripetuto all'infinito, di nuovo, di nuovo, di nuovo, e lui era impotente, non poteva aiutarla, _aiutami..._, non poteva salvarla, _salvami!_, poteva solo guardare gli occhi chiusi e vederla attraversata da mille dolori che non poteva lenire, proprio lui che aveva curato le sue ferite così tante volte, che l'aveva salvata da così tanti nemici e pericoli, doveva guardarla soffrire senza poter fare nulla.

_Rinoa, torna da me, aiutami...salvami..._

* * *

Si era placata, finalmente. 

Dopo averlo riempito di frustrazione per la sua incapacità di salvarla, stavolta, si era placata e aveva continuato il sonno placido che aveva iniziato tra le sue braccia.

Ed era lì ancora, ferma, immobile, viva certo...ma così poco Rinoa, che non riusciva nemmeno a credere che potesse essere vero.

Tre giorni spesi accanto al suo letto, nell'attesa che lei aprisse gli occhi e gli sorridesse il sorriso che adorava, e che la sua voce risuonasse di nuovo nelle sue orecchie. E invece lei era rimasta lì, _Rinoa, sei così fredda..._, a nulla erano valse le sue premure, le sue carezze timide, le sue promesse fatte sottovoce perché solo lei potesse sentirle.

Era rimasta immobile quando le aveva rimboccato le coperte e le aveva dato la prima buonanotte della sua vita.

Era rimasta immobile quando aveva lasciato scorrere la mano lungo il suo viso, nella prima carezza dopo anni di isolamento.

Era rimasta immobile quando aveva promesso sottovoce che le avrebbe parlato, nel primo pensiero per un'altra persona dopo anni di solitudine.

_Voglio risentire la tua voce..._

"Parlami!", ordinò pieno di rabbia disperata. Ma le sue labbra rimanevano serrate, il viso disteso nel sonno pacifico che si era guadagnata dopo interminabili minuti di dolore lancinante. Davvero erano stati solo minuti? Gli erano sembrate ore...

_E' come parlare ad un muro._

La stessa cosa che aveva detto di fare a Quistis, poche settimane prima, si ritorceva contro di lui nel modo più doloroso possibile.

Era l'unica persona che fosse riuscito a smuoverlo, con quella voce che ora non emetteva e con parole che ora voleva disperatamente, Rinoa, e adesso era silenziosa e fredda in una maniera così insopportabile...

Succedeva tutto così rapidamente, Edea, gli altri, Irvine che lo trascinava in mensa perché mangiasse e potesse essere davvero sveglio quando lei avrebbe aperto gli occhi, e le idee, mille confuse e inattuabili idee che gli si accavallavano in testa, non capiva più nulla e l'unica cosa che voleva era Rinoa, la voce di Rinoa, il sorriso di Rinoa, la compagnia di Rinoa, gli sguardi che lo facevano sentire calmo, tranquillo, in pace con se stesso anche nel mezzo della battaglia più cruenta.

_Rinoa, parlami, voglio risentire la tua voce..._

E poi il dolore lancinante della nostalgia, le prendeva una mano e se la portava al viso, strofinava la sua guancia contro il suo gelo alla ricerca di una carezza di cui aveva così disperato bisogno, e sperava di nuovo, sperava sempre, che lei si svegliasse, e lo vedesse, che la mano gelida divenisse calda e confortante e che la voce che desiderava invocasse il suo nome.

E invece no, era condannato alla stessa cosa che aveva riservato agli altri per anni, silenzio, indifferenza, gelo.

Lui pregava, e lei dormiva.

Lui si infuriava, e lei dormiva.

Lui andava e tornava da quel capezzale, e lei dormiva.

Dormiva, dormiva, dormiva e lui era impotente, fragile e pazzo, non aveva nulla da darle se non quella sua improvvisa e irresponsabile follia, Esthar, come potevano arrivarci? Oltre non potevano andare, erano fermi a FH e non sapevano come oltrepassare il ponte, il ponte che poteva portarli ad Esthar e invece li bloccava, e uccideva le sue speranze, e lasciava che Rinoa dormisse ancora.

E poi la folle, folle idea di caricarsela sulla schiena e andarci a piedi, ad Esthar.

_Andiamo a cercare Ellione, lei ti salverà... _

Ellione ti riporterà da me...

Ellione ci riporterà insieme...

Era folle, e lui lo sapeva più di tutti. Mentre camminava nel silenzioso Garden di Balamb con Rinoa abbandonata contro di lui, sapeva che era folle eppure non c'era nessun altro modo per salvarla.

Ellione era ad Esthar.

Il Garden non poteva arrivare ad Esthar.

Si poteva arrivarci solo camminando, da FH, lungo il vecchio ponte della ferrovia, e lui ci stava andando, con Rinoa sulle spalle, senza rendersi quasi conto di cosa stesse facendo, _mi dispiace...ma non posso continuare così..._, e usciva, osservava la strada che aveva davanti e sentiva di esserci stato costretto, tutto, fin dall'inizio, era sembrato tendere a questo momento, il momento in cui si sarebbe finalmente arreso, avrebbe ceduto sotto il peso delle sue tanto soppresse emozioni e spezzato, distrutto e impazzito, avrebbe preso Rinoa sulle spalle per portarla ad Esthar e risentire la sua voce.

"E' un po' lontano, ma...ma ce la faremo."

Se ne accorse solo dopo, _ce la faremo._ Insieme, ce l'avrebbero fatta. Lei non poteva combattere sola, quante volte lo aveva detto? Era lui, se combatteva al suo fianco, a darle forza. E lui...lui oramai dipendeva da lei come un bambino, aveva bisogno di vederla, di sentirla parlare, di sentirsi tranquillizzare dai suoi occhi e dal suo sorriso.

Lui oramai era già innamorato.

E sapeva che insieme, ce l'avrebbero fatta, perché insieme erano invincibili. Perché erano forti, ma insieme lo erano ancora di più.

E lui aveva ancora così bisogno di quella forza, di quel senso di calma e agitazione, di quell'onnipotenza e senso di impotenza, aveva ancora così bisogno di tutte quelle contraddizioni in cui si sentiva così perfettamente a suo agio, che avrebbe attraversato il ponte da solo, con la sola compagnia di una ragazza che dormiva.

Era forte. Ce l'avrebbe fatta.

**_Erano _**forti, e **_insieme_** ce l'avrebbero fatta.

_Non pensavo fosse così lontano...ma cosa sto facendo? Vado ad Esthar...trovo Ellione, le parlo...ma non è detto che tutto possa risolversi. Eppure... _

Eppure, io...

...sono davvero cambiato...

Il mare era così invitante, blu e arancio come il cielo al tramonto. Da quanto tempo non guardava il sole tramontare? Da quanto tempo dava per scontato che il sole sarebbe sorto e tramontato e lui avrebbe avuto la possibilità di vederlo?

Forse anche Rinoa aveva creduto di poterlo vedere e invece era ferma e immobile, non poteva aprire gli occhi e quel tramonto così magicamente marino non lo poteva vedere.

Insieme ce l'avrebbero fatta...e perché non potevano anche vedere insieme quel tramonto, anche se lei dormiva?

La posò piano sul ponte, sperando che non avesse freddo...da quando pensieri così sciocchi gli erano entrati in testa? Si preoccupava che Rinoa stesse al caldo, si preoccupava di ogni piccola cosa che prima aveva dato per scontato.

Che cosa lo aveva cambiato così?

_Chissà che staranno facendo, tutti quanti? Saranno arrabbiati con me...o si staranno prendendo gioco di me?_

Ed erano di nuovo gli altri.

Qualsiasi cosa pensasse, tornava sempre intorno agli altri. Altri, altri, altri. Era così stanco; perché non poteva per una volta pensare a se stesso?

Quante volte gli altri lo avevano definito egoista, insensibile, capace di pensare solo a sé...e quante volte si erano sbagliati?

Lui non era freddo dentro, era soltanto una facciata costruita per gli altri. Lui aveva paura di loro, non sapeva dare nulla che non fosse il suo bisogno d'affetto e la sua insicurezza cronica. Ma doveva proteggersi e proteggerli. Ed era freddo.

Lui non era insensibile, sentiva, a volte, più di chiunque. Ma doveva sempre proteggersi e proteggerli, perché gli altri contavano sulla sua facciata fredda, seria e composta. Alla fine, nei momenti di bisogno, si aggrappavano alla **_sua_** sicurezza.

E quando era crollato, vicino al lettino di Rinoa, che cosa avevano pensato gli altri?

"Tu che ne pensi?"

Che sciocco era, non poteva pensare che lei gli rispondesse. Hyne, come si era ridotto?

Ma gli interessava?

"Sai, a dire la verità...mi preoccupo un po' troppo di cosa gli altri pensano di me."

E ora si stava confidando con una persona che non poteva ascoltarlo, che non poteva rispondergli, che dormiva pacifica ignara dei suoi tumulti. Era quello che aveva sempre desiderato, Rinoa, quello che gli aveva chiesto con lo sguardo così tante volte; confidarsi.

Ed era così terribilmente ironico e sbagliato che lui decidesse di ascoltarla proprio ora che lei non poteva nemmeno muoversi.

"Odio questa parte di me..."

E ora le rivelava segreti che non aveva mai svelato nemmeno a se stesso.

"Per questo non voglio far conoscere troppo di me alla gente. Voglio nascondere la parte che odio di me stesso. "

Era come svelare tante parti di sé che per anni aveva nascosto anche a se stesso; i difetti della sua debolezza che riaffioravano uno alla volta e che lui riusciva finalmente a riconoscere e a raccontare, nella prima confidenza dopo anni, nella prima confidenza che potesse ricordare.

"Squall è un tipo freddo, e non si sa mai quello che pensa."

Era di nuovo qualcosa che usciva dalla bocca degli altri. Eppure non lo aveva mai infastidito come ora; prima era sempre un altro strato del muro che si costruiva intorno, se non si poteva sapere cosa pensava, che importava provarci? Bastava a lasciarlo in pace e lui non voleva altro che quello. Ma poi era arrivata la principessa dei Gufi a fargli capire che i suoi pensieri la interessavano, che tutte quelle che erano le sue certezze non erano che strati di bugie con cui aveva nascosto se stesso a tutti loro, anche a se stesso.

"Mi sento al sicuro quando la gente pensa questo di me."

_Significa che non mi feriranno..._

"Questo però è un segreto, ok?" Si voltò a guardarla, ancora immobile, fredda e incapace di rispondergli; chissà perché aveva sperato di trovarla sveglia e con il suo sorriso rassicurante?

_Non ho più bisogno di cercare forza... _

Ci sei tu...

Le si avvicinò lento, cercando di nuovo un po' di calore con una carezza a cui lei non rispose; mormorò il suo nome, sconsolato eppure tranquillo, in pace con se stesso, finalmente in grado di poter arrivare fino in fondo e di poterci arrivare per amore. "Rinoa..."

La fece scivolare di nuovo sulla sua schiena, riprendendo il cammino; e visto che si sentiva così bene parlando con lei, continuò, "mi dispiace che tu non abbia potuto vedere il tramonto...era così bello, ti sarebbe piaciuto tanto vederlo."

Gli sembrò quasi di aver voglia di sorridere; come se l'avesse raggiunta, in qualche modo, con quella confidenza un po' incerta a cui si era lasciato andare del tutto inconsapevole di cosa stesse facendo, del perché stesse parlando, di come nulla di tutto ciò lo interessasse. E ora parlava di un tramonto, lui finalmente che si godeva un tramonto dopo tanto tempo, e riusciva ad esprimere per una volta la sua meraviglia e il suo rammarico sincero.

E poi tentò uno scherzo, "vorrà dire che mi devi un tramonto..."

Fu come se qualcosa di caldo gli si sprigionasse dentro, all'improvviso, un moto di tenerezza e sicurezza che sembrò sul punto di farlo piangere, e che lo accompagnò nel silenzio dei suoi battiti leggermente accelerati fino a quando trovò un rifugio, dove passare la notte.

Sembrava una stazione abbandonata, che probabilmente non aveva mai nemmeno funzionato; entrò titubante, temendo qualche pericolo che non riusciva a vedere, ma si tranquillizzò subito e cercò uno spazio abbastanza comodo per dormire. Doveva tenerla calda, di nuovo entravano nella sua testa tutti i pensieri stupidi che lo assillavano quando c'era di mezzo Rinoa; era comoda? Aveva abbastanza caldo? Forse preferiva non seguirlo...

Si sfilò la giacca e si sedette per terra, appoggiando la schiena al muro; fece stendere Rinoa contro il suo petto e la coprì con la giacca, continuando a cercare una carezza dalle sue mani e addormentandosi lentamente, con qualche semplice parola che gli vagava ancora in testa, _ce la faremo..._

* * *

Si ritrovò in un posto così buio e grigio….il cielo di un colore impossibile, un miscuglio di tutti gli altri che si fermava a questo grigio plumbeo e così…freddo; e sotto di lui un deserto, infinito, pieno di crepe –non aveva piovuto? Eppure sembrava un cielo da pioggia. 

Era tutto così sinistramente grigio e silenzioso che per un attimo ne ebbe paura.

Ma poi decise che non era il caso, sembrava essere solo lì, _solo..._, e se voleva uscire da lì doveva per forza camminare. Rinoa non c'era accanto a lui e doveva trovarla.

_Rinoa..._

Camminava, così tanto che le gambe ad un certo punto sembrarono non reggerlo più, si sentì quasi barcollare e incapace di continuare; ma il pensiero che Rinoa potesse essere da qualche parte, sola come lui, e che lui non l'avesse ancora trovata gli diede la forza di continuare. Solo dopo molti altri passi che sembravano averlo solo portato a girare in tondo, la vide camminare tranquilla, stringendo gli anelli che portava al collo -il **_suo_** anello-, vagando anche lei in quello spazio così sinistro e spaventoso senza avere nessuna paura.

Si sentì così sollevato, e aveva così voglia di sentire la sua voce dopo quegli interminabili giorni, che quasi commosso cercò di chiamarla, ma dalla sua bocca non uscì nessun suono; spaventato, provò a chiamarla di nuovo e di nuovo, ma nulla, le sue corde vocali non funzionavano e lei continuava a camminare tranquilla.

La vide avvicinarsi lentamente a una costruzione di pietra; l'orfanotrofio, se lo ricordava così bene...all'improvviso la pioggia aveva cominciato a cadere fitta in quella zona, mentre dove si trovava lui era ancora deserto e freddo e asciutto, e un bambino, lui bambino, stava in piedi, sotto l'acqua, a chiamare la sua sorellina.

Vide Rinoa ascoltare attenta il bambino che prometteva che ce l'avrebbe fatta da solo, si sentì trasportato nel tempo, dentro quel bambino, spezzato dalla forza di un abbandono così inatteso, così insensato, e lui era così troppo piccolo per potervi sopravvivere; gli sembrava che il petto potesse esplodergli in lacrime da un momento all'altro, ma resisteva, iniziava a costruire la corazza dura che l'avrebbe accompagnato, fino a quando vide Rinoa allungare una mano ed accarezzare lenta i capelli fradici del bambino.

E non sapeva spiegarsi come, ma si sentì scaldare dentro da quella carezza rivolta a lui, uno dei pochi, pochissimi gesti d'affetto che poteva ricordare della sua infanzia; Ellione che gli teneva la mano e finalmente, Rinoa che gli accarezzava piano la testa come una mamma, un tocco leggero e così tante volte cercato in quei giorni, un tocco che sembrava cadere in gocce dentro di lui, come lacrime d'amore che l'avrebbero scaldato e avrebbero vinto su quel deserto freddo, spoglio, terrificante che era diventato.

Capì in quel momento, nella carezza che lo rassicurava e inteneriva, nei pensieri di lei che gli giungevano delicati e discreti eppure così rassicuranti, che quel deserto era lui e lei era la luce capace di rischiararlo.

Lasciava cadere il suo amore in carezze che gli arruffavano i capelli, in parole rinfrescanti come un vento d'estate;_ io credo in te Squall. Mi fido di te. Solo per questo voglio starti vicino..._

E lui aveva voglia di piangere.

Non aveva mai sentito nessuno dirgli 'credo in te'. Era sempre stato contiamo su di te.

Sei il leader.

Devi decidere.

Ma mai una così semplice frase di fiducia gli era stata rivolta. E ora lei lo accarezzava e gli diceva di fidarsi di lui. E sapeva che era vero, l'abbandono, la tranquillità, la **_fiducia_** con cui l'aveva vista camminare nel suo deserto pieno di ferite glielo aveva dimostrato.

Aveva voglia di piangere, abbandonarsi contro il suo seno e versare ogni lacrima trattenuta, e poi singhiozzare di gioia.

Gli sembrò che qualcosa in lui si fosse spezzato; una sottile striscia di luce sembrava perforare il grigiore, là in alto, e scaldare appena la terra che stava calpestando. Rinoa si era allontanata, il bambino era rientrato; lui aveva una voglia matta di infilarsi sotto la pioggia che li aveva bagnati. Corse verso l'orfanotrofio con una forza ritrovata, solo per ritrovarsi di nuovo nel mezzo del grigio e delle nuvole, persino la terra s'era fatta grigia e le crepe sembravano più profonde. Non c'era pioggia, solo un freddo pungente e un odore acre di polvere da sparo, poi vide scintillare una lama, laggiù in fondo.

Forse Rinoa era là; aveva ancora bisogno della voce che gli accarezzava la mente e della mano che gli leniva l'anima, e si incamminò verso i bagliori che luccicavano là sul fondo, piano per evitare di cadere nelle crepe che sapeva di aver aperto lui stesso.

Vide il bambino, di nuovo sotto la pioggia, alla sua destra, e accanto a lui un cucciolo di leone, sembrava, anch'esso grigio, che dormiva placidamente; e poi, come riflessi in milioni di specchi, il bambino che cresceva da una parte e il leone dall'altra, gli occhi rosso sangue dell'uno incrociare quelli azzurro oceano dell'altro, in uno specchio di tristezza e freddezza che lo intontì, spingendolo sempre più verso il fondo, verso la luce, e sentiva urla da una parte e dall'altra, un ruggito di agonia che si mescolava ai convincimenti fasulli del ragazzino, e un rumor di spari, di spade, un odore di polvere da sparo e sangue, così forte da dargli la nausea.

Si fermò sull'orlo di quello che gli parve un precipizio; solo quando la nebbia si diradò, notò il leone, Griever, così come l'aveva sempre immaginato, steso su un'erba verde e grigia, malata, morta; accanto a lui, Rinoa strappava petali da un fiore appassito, e vide se stesso raggomitolato dietro una protezione di vetro.

Rinoa sembrava osservarlo, attraverso il vetro, con un'espressione triste, mentre spargeva petali intorno a sé; piegava la testa quando lui, dalla sua protezione, cercava di urlarle parole che lei non poteva sentire. Lui sembrava gridare disperatamente, là dietro, ma la sua corazza era troppo spessa, era troppo indurita dagli anni e nessun suono poteva penetrarvi; vide Rinoa accarezzare leggermente il leone, che non si muoveva accanto a lei e rimaneva steso in quell'erba così lugubre come un gattone; e poi la osservò camminare verso il cilindro di vetro in cui si era rinchiuso, e mormorare, con una mano sulle sue barriere, "se non parli, Squall, non posso sentirti..."

Si sentì frustrato, lui stava parlando, stava urlando, ma la barriera gli impediva di esprimersi e farsi sentire da lei, chissà cosa le stava gridando? Le stava dicendo dei suoi abbandoni, delle sue paure, delle orribili fragilità che si portava dentro e che aveva cementato con l'indifferenza, o le stava dicendo della sua nuova sicurezza?

Era stanco, di colpo la lunga camminata e il freddo pungente di quella landa desolata sembravano colpirlo, si sentì così spossato da cadere in ginocchio; alzò gli occhi annebbiati e la vide, ancora con una mano sulla sua barriera, che sussurrava, "lasciami entrare..."

Lasciarla entrare, ma come?

Si vide dentro al vetro, si sentì muovere freneticamente le mani alla ricerca di una crepa; all'improvviso ancora rumore di spade, Seifer che cercava con la lama di scalfire la sua protezione, intontendolo con il fragore assordante degli spari del gunblade; il leone s'era alzato e s'era avvicinato placido e lento, e poi aveva sguainato una spada e aveva iniziato a combattere.

Seifer contro Griever.

Seifer contro lui stesso.

Lui stesso che difendeva la sua corazza protettiva dagli attacchi di Seifer, con la forza disperata di un leone. Con la forza disperata del leone a cui aveva dato un nome di sofferenza, fin da bambino. Si voltò a guardare la sua miniatura, ferma sotto la pioggia, che cresceva sotto i suoi occhi e si rinchiudeva nel suo mondo fatto di certezze illusorie, con l'unica compagnia di un mostro mitologico a difenderlo a colpi di gunblade...chissà perché aveva scelto quell'arma? Non riusciva a ricordarlo...eppure gli era sempre sembrato che la spada fosse l'unica arma in grado di proteggerlo.

Il rumore della battaglia andava spegnendosi in un'eco innaturale, lasciando il posto a strazianti grida in cui il cielo sembrava aprirsi di crepe e raggomitolarsi di dolore; lui tornava a voltarsi verso Rinoa e il suo se stesso chiuso nel vetro e la trovava ancora lì come l'aveva lasciata, con un mano appoggiata sulla protezione che li separava, e lui là dentro che cercava freneticamente una crepa, ignaro delle urla disumane che aumentavano, lì fuori, e gli riempivano le orecchie della sua stessa sofferenza.

Cercava, cercava e cercava eppure il vetro sembrava perfettamente integro, non c'era un punto in cui potesse aprirsi all'esterno e le sue forze parevano esaurirsi in quella ricerca infruttuosa, e le sue speranze svanivano, e i suoi desideri si infrangevano contro un muro invisibile che pure lo separava dal mondo, ovattando quel posto di silenzio e di una luce sinistramente grigia, miscuglio impossibile di colori che riflettevano la sua vita: monotona, spenta, verde d'erba morta e grigia di cielo asciutto, crepata da una pioggia di lacrime che non voleva cadere mai.

La sua terra che non poteva nutrire. L'erba che non poteva dissetare. Un vetro che non poteva distruggere. Un cielo che urlava d'agonia. Una bestia dietro cui si nascondeva contro i nemici.

Era davvero questo che aveva creato intorno a sé? Era una creazione o era una distruzione? Non lo capiva e non voleva capirlo, si osservava dietro quel vetro, pieno di speranze deluse e desideri che non sapeva realizzare, si sentiva sbalzato dentro a quelle barriere ed ora era anche lui lì in ginocchio a cercare il punto in cui quella dannatissima protezione poteva essere distrutta.

La voce di Rinoa.

La voce di Rinoa era l'unico suono che riusciva a scalfire quello spesso muro di trasparenza, che permetteva agli altri di vedere e a lui di non sentire; lei lo incoraggiava con dolcezza, con poche parole tenere che penetravano come sussurri nel silenzio irreale e vacuo da cui era circondato, _insieme ce la faremo_. Insieme ce la faremo, ripeteva, le stesse parole che lui aveva pronunciato quando si era abbandonato a quella follia che gli sembrava sempre più giusta, sempre più normale, sempre meno irragionevole; era Rinoa la sua salvezza, Rinoa la sua sanità mentale, Rinoa il suo scoglio e Rinoa il suo rifugio, Rinoa e Rinoa e Rinoa, e muoveva le mani sul vetro sentendolo improvvisamente scaldarsi, _ce la faremo, io mi fido di te Squall..._attraverso la barriera poteva sentirla di nuovo calda di vita, dimenticava il freddo suo e di lei, di quegli ultimi giorni d'inferno asettico e bianco, si lasciava commuovere e si lasciava guidare, le sue mani seguivano quelle di lei e il calore sembrava avvolgerlo e portarlo altrove, su un piano diverso, in un posto diverso, in cui l'erba cantava di rugiada al mattino, in cui i profumi e i colori erano vividi e reali, in cui la vita era un cielo intinto di rosso e di giallo e di rosa e di azzurro e di blu e di argento, in cui la vita diventava piena e rigogliosa e i fiori cullavano il leone.

Era già in ginocchio, deciso a cercare di sollevare quella barriera, quando la trovò, finalmente, la crepa che era rimasta nascosta ai suoi occhi per tutto quel tempo; la trovò nel punto in cui il vetro sembrava diventare meno spesso e poteva quasi toccarla, Rinoa, sentirla di nuovo viva, sentire di nuovo quel caldo, udire quella voce, guardare quel sorriso che per giorni gli era stato negato. Passò qualche secondo semplicemente ad osservarla, stupito dalla sua fiducia, dalla consapevolezza che aveva instillato in lui piano piano, alzandosi lentamente e scostando il vetro verso il lato come se si trattasse di una porta che poteva sempre essere aperta. Quasi non se ne rendeva conto.

Ci voleva Rinoa ad aprire le sue porte e colorare il suo mondo di speranze, desideri, credenze diverse?

Ci voleva Rinoa ad aprire le sue porte e riempirlo fino a farlo sentire incapace di reggere oltre quell'amore così traboccante e travolgente?

Per la prima volta da un tempo immemorabile e lunghissimo, così tanto da non sembrare nemmeno il tempo della sua vita, sul suo volto si disegnò un sorriso.

Rinoa.

Bastava il suo nome...

Allungò la mano di nuovo, ora che il vetro non gli impediva più nulla e sembrava sciogliersi nell'odore acre degli spari, in quello metallico del sangue e in quello ripugnante della morte; allungò la mano a sfiorare quella di lei e si ritrovò preso in un vortice, che gli prese il petto e lo lasciò ansimante, in ginocchio, mentre lei si sedeva accanto a lui e con le ultime carezze rassicuranti lo introduceva al mondo che aveva sempre rifiutato. Un'accecante esplosione di colori fiorì tra i petali che li circondavano, una pioggia scrosciante si rovesciava su di loro, e sembrava una doccia calda dopo una lunga giornata trascorsa ad allenarsi nella neve, urla nuove squarciavano il cielo aprendolo di crepe che rovesciavano altre lacrime, e non sentiva più dolore, e non c'era più sofferenza, e non c'erano più rumori stridenti di battaglie e grida di morte e paura, ma solo gioia, solo amore, solo una vita che sbocciava all'improvviso, prorompente di luce e acqua e profumi, come se avesse sempre ribollito sotto quel tappeto verde scuro e sotto quel cielo grigio.

Era un posto così diverso, era tutto così intenso e inaspettato, che gli sembrò di svenire e se non fosse stato per il bisogno viscerale di tenerle la mano ancora un po', di sentirla viva anche solo in un sogno, avrebbe davvero perso i sensi. C'era qualcosa di così totalmente nuovo eppure familiare nel vortice di petali che gli faceva girare la testa, che non poté fare altro che gettare la testa all'indietro in una fragorosa risata che per la prima volta non era acida, meschina, rabbiosa o ironica, era solo una risata, naturale e gioiosa come quella di un bambino che impara a sentire la sua voce e gorgheggia per il puro piacere di farlo.

Rideva, Squall, seduto in mezzo a petali che turbinavano intorno a lui, a Rinoa, a Griever, seduto su un'erba che pareva rinascere all'improvviso, seduto sotto una pioggia calda d'amore che pareva penetrargli nelle ossa, tanto era fine; rideva per un tempo lunghissimo, fino a sentirsi i muscoli indolenziti da quel gesto così sconosciuto, per lui, rideva fino a quando s'accorgeva che Rinoa non era più accanto a lui.

Si alzò all'improvviso, cercandola intorno, con la vista annebbiata da tutti quei colori a cui non era più abituato, gli occhi feriti da una luce all'improvviso troppo intensa; vide il vortice di petali quietarsi e scemare poco a poco, fino a quando la figura di Rinoa sembrò cadere nel suo abbraccio.

Allargò le braccia per istinto, per la voglia incredibile di abbracciarla dopo quel dono che aveva spazzato via la sua monotonia e il suo grigiore; e lei si abbandonava con tutta quella fiducia verso di lui, e mancava così poco per sentirla di nuovo **_davvero_** viva contro di lui…..

E poi venne il buio.

* * *

Riaprì gli occhi sull'atmosfera polverosa della vecchia stazione in cui stavano dormendo. Rinoa era ancora appoggiata a lui, fredda e immobile, gli occhi ancora chiusi in quel sonno lunghissimo che pareva non volerla abbandonare; la sollevò un poco dal suo petto, cercando i segni della vita che aveva visto in lei in quel sogno, un sogno, era davvero solo un sogno? 

Si sentiva diverso, era come se lei fosse davvero passata dentro di lui a cullare il bambino spaventato e aprire le porte del ragazzo taciturno, e avesse lasciato il segno in quell'improvviso vortice di suoni e colori e odori che lo aveva travolto e risvegliato.

Poteva davvero essere solo un sogno, quando lui sentiva di aver avuto così tanto?

Riadagiò Rinoa contro di lui, accarezzandole piano la schiena e appoggiando la testa su quella di lei, in un gesto d'affetto che non ricordava d'aver mai rivolto a nessuno ma gli riusciva così naturale, come se non avesse mai fatto altro; la strinse forte a sé, sospirando tra i suoi capelli le stesse parole che lei aveva pronunciato dentro di lui –perché lei **_era_** stata dentro di lui, non si era trattato di un semplice sogno e lui lo sapeva benissimo. Poteva ancora sentirla muoversi, dentro di lui, una goccia di calore che lo attraversava lentamente verso un posto in cui forse si sarebbero incontrati; dove? Quando?

Non lo sapeva, probabilmente non sarebbe mai successo ma lei era dentro di lui. Parte di lui, parte di quel qualcosa che si era andato costruendo tra litigi, salvataggi e chiacchierate, parte di quel qualcosa che non sapeva definire eppure viveva dentro di lui, saldo e forte, e cresceva, e la cercava.

Per adesso bastava cercarla, bastava sentire che lei esisteva, dentro di lui, calda di una vita che sapeva vincere il suo grigio, calda di colori che sapevano travolgerlo fino a fagli perdere i sensi, calda di un amore che dentro di lui fioriva rigoglioso.

E poi l'avrebbe trovata.

Stringendola forte, osservò il cielo, attraverso il tetto distrutto della stazione; e vide una stella ammiccargli lentamente mentre scendeva lungo il suo ultimo scintillante viaggio, la stella cadente che li aveva uniti?

Magari non era così, ma a lui piaceva pensarlo.

Hyne, iniziava a parlare come Rinoa……

Abbassò la testa di nuovo contro quella di lei, un sorriso leggero dipinto sul volto; abbandonandosi al sonno, riuscì a distinguere un unico pensiero nelle sensazioni che lo stavano spossando, _ce la faremo..._

* * *

**_Note dell'autrice_**: scusate gli errori che potreste trovare. Anzi, se ne trovate segnalatemeli, per favore...purtroppo la mia beta è un po' indietro nel correggere le mie cose E quindi non mi sembra il caso di aggiungere altre cose fino a che quelle non saranno sistemate. Per cui, da adesso in poi sono di nuovo sola, come sempre Almeno per un po' di tempo. Mi affido a me stessa e al correttore di Word per l'ortografia, ma per favore se trovate altri errori segnalateli, non mi dà assolutamente fastidio. Grazie... 


End file.
